New World
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: What would've happened if Edmund had had some friends at that 'horrid school' and they knew what couldv'e happened to him? Well, this is just one version of what COULD HAVE happened. With the help of Aslan, and some friends will Ed get through? CANCELLED


New World

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

Authoress' Note: Okay, well, let's see… I decided to put a disclaimer on my profile ASAP. I got this idea from watching Narnia (for the seventh time), and I thought, 'hmm, wonder what Ed'd be like if he never went rotten…' so this sprouted from that… and the idea from my friends Kane, Kaila, and Alicia (and mine as well). The idea was that if we went to Narnia, we'd help Ed (well Alicia would find Aslan first, and Kaila would as well, but Kane and I would help Ed… so would my friend, Risa, as you may know from my fic Complete and Utter Random Craziness). Also… title from the Music Inspired By LWW soundtrack… New World by Tobymac. I think that's it. On with my new and (hopefully) excellent story!

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX 

_**I've seen a new world (Like nothing before, just step through the door, right)**_

_**Into a new world (into Narnia)**_

_**New Word by Tobymac**_

Eleven-year-olds Aly Parker and Risa Pattinson made their way out of the local movie theater. They had just seen the movie they'd been waiting to see for two long years, _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Aly had loved every moment of it, while Risa had seemed bored because she knew what was going to happen.

"I wish _we_ could get into Narnia, Ris, _really and truly," _Aly sighed.

"I wonder what'd happen if we asked Aslan."

"I'd ask to help Edmund, so he never got so rotten. Though Reep never would have been talking if he hadn't betrayed them."

"_I'd_ ask to see Peter," Risa commented.

"I know _you _would miss 'I _looooooove_ Will Moseley'. Honestly!"

"What? He's hot," Risa said to her.

"I think you've made that point clear," a voice made Risa jump. "it's okay, Ris, _really_." Eleven-year-old Kane Evans came out from behind a bush, their friend, Kaila Scott, following.

"_Kane!_ You shouldn't scare us like that! What do guys think? It's _funny_ or something?" Risa asked.

Kaila and Aly had to stifle their laughter. Kane was their best guy friend, and Risa was always using that as an excuse to blame him for the pranks that they all pulled on her. Aly and Kaila were as guilty as Kane for this one, but Risa didn't know.

"Yes, _everyone_ thinks it is," Kane said. Then he turned to Aly, "Are you ready for Lece's party?"

Aly nodded. Lece was their friend, and she was having a Narnia themed party, to celebrate the movie. She had asked Aly, Risa, Kaila, and Kane to dress as if they were from England.

Aly was wearing a white collared blouse, and a gray, black and red plaid skirt, with black knee socks, and black ballet flats. She looked at Kaila.

Usually caught wearing a t-shirt advertising an anime character and jeans, today Kaila was wearing a light blue collared blouse (with a Peter Pan collar), a gray and blue plaid skirt, gray knee socks, and brown oxford shoes.

Kane was wearing a cream oxford shirt with tan pants. He didn't choose the shorts for two reasons, (1) it was winter, and (2), he did not want to be caught dead wearing knee socks. Kane was also wearing brown shoes. Aly laughed. Kane was usually wearing jeans and a t-shirt or sweatshirt.

Risa looked the unhappiest. She was wearing a light yellow, short-sleeved, Peter Pan collared, blouse; a blue, light yellow and gray plaid skirt; and gray knee socks. Aly laughed again. Risa _hated_ skirts when it wasn't a special occasion.

"So, let's head off, Lece's only is two blocks away," Kaila said, and they headed off.

About halfway there, Aly stopped to look at the lamppost they were passing.

"Look! Guys! It's _the_ lamppost! The _same _lamppost! Just look!" Aly pleaded and her friends stopped.

It was true. The lamppost did look as if it was from the movie. A rarity in Middletown. Kane stopped as well. Kaila stopped after him, Risa stopping last.

"Let's touch it on the count of three" Aly told them, "Ready? One… two… three!" Everyone grabbed hold of the lamppost and they were instantly transported to an English train station. The date on the board said '31 July 1937'. All four heard their names being called.

"Alyson Parker? Kaila Scott? Marisa Pattinson? Kane Evans?" it was a man, probably in his thirties, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. With him was a woman, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. They went over to them.

"Hullo dears," said the woman, "I'm Mrs. Pevensie. You'll be staying with us. Come along. The children are in the car." Mrs. Pevensie led the way to the car, where four children were waiting. There were two boys and two girls.

The first, a boy, had ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hullo, I'm Peter Pevensie, I'm fifteen," he told them, holding out his hand for Risa to shake, Aly thought she might've fainted, the way she was looking, eventually Risa took Peter's hand and shook it. "I'm Marisa Pattinson, I'm eleven," she told him.

The next, a girl around their own age, had chocolate brown hair, and dark blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Susan, and I'm thirteen." She held out her hand for Kane to shake, which he did. "I'm Kane Evans, I'm eleven."

Then came a boy, who looked their age as well. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, like Mr. Pevensie. "Hi, I'm Edmund, I'm eleven," he said, shaking hands with Aly. "I'm Aly Parker. I'm eleven also," she told him.

Last was a girl, who looked a little younger than Susan and Edmund. She had light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. "'Lo. I'm Lucy, I'm nine," she said, shaking hands with Kaila. "I'm Kaila Scott, I'm eleven," Kaila told her.

"Let's get into the car, shall we?" Mrs. Pevensie asked. The eight children nodded and got in. Then, Edmund attempted a conversation.

"I'm starting high school next term," he told them. "You are as well, correct?"

"Yes, we are. So what school will we go to?" Aly asked.

"Everyone one of us but Lu will go to a boarding school. I don't know its name."

"Underwood Academy," Susan told them.

"Yes, that. Lu's never been to boarding school and Mum hopes she never will," Edmund said, "We don't want Lucy to be bullied. She's my little sister."

"Ed," Peter stated, "you know Lucy won't be bothered by bullies if she goes to boarding school. We all know that."

"Yes, but," Susan started, "Edmund _does_ have a point. If it weren't for you, Peter, I would probably have been made to do someone's homework."

"But you weren't. That's the point. Lucy won't be bullied either," Peter assured her.

"I suppose you're right. But that's not going to stop me from making sure Lu never has to go to boarding school," Edmund said.

"Thanks, Ed," Lucy told her older brother.

"Children," came Mrs. Pevensie's voice, "we're home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Authoress' Note: Alright. I have a challenge for you… I'm not working on Dance with Me again until I get an idea, but that's beside the point. As you may know, most of my romance stories have/will have Jill and Eustace romance bits among them. I don't know if this will be an exception just yet. But the challenge._**

_**Amour Challenge:**_

_**Amour is French for Love and that's just what I want in this challenge. I want Jill and Eustace amour. We seriously need some more here people… what are there? Like under ten I know. So I want you to write a Jill/Eustace one shot or even story if you want to. IT MUST HAVE AMOUR CHALLENGE IN THE SUMMARY. And I checked this on my Word translator, so it may not be the most accurate. But I think it might be. So that's all for now… alright. **_

_**Pippa**_


End file.
